clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Barkjon/2
The following is the second archived talk page of Barkjon This is my new user talk page! My old talk page was getting really full so, just like on Wikipedia, I made an archive. To see it, go to: Archive:Barkjon Talk 1. Thanks! if yours is getting full to, just archive some of it. --~Barkjon | talk 22:14, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Bureaucrat Well done on becoming a bureaucrat! Oh, and I like your new signature. Robbsi 05:47, 18 December 2007 (UTC) You made me a bureacrat!? Thanks SO much! And thanks for complimenting on my signature!-- Barkjon 18:15, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Okay... Okay. Maybe I got a bit carried away... --Ocnarf rocks 10:07, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Ya, ya sorta did.-- Barkjon 17:31, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for considering making me an admin! You are welcome!-- Barkjon 23:23, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Happy Holidays Barkjon Dunklebug 06:08, 23 December 2007 (UTC)Dunklebug Merry Christmas! I've worked quite hard on this template, but I still can't fix it. Anyway, I hope that you have a Christmas filled with joy and a happy new year! Robbsi 06:06, 24 December 2007 (UTC) You too! Have a Merry Christmas!-- Barkjon 21:28, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Hi Barkjon Yeh, thanks! Er, you wanted to know about the IRC, right? Well, it's a place where you can talk to each other about the CPWiki or CP in general. Hope it helps! LB22 19:52, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :P.S.-how do you get the funky signature!? Ok, I knew that, but do you actually hear the other's voices? About the signature, go to Wikipedia, go to my talk page, and click on one of the links for signatures. Just like you said, 'Hope it helps!' LOL.-- Barkjon 20:01, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Hah yeh, you can see everyone talking but you can't actually hear them!! Anywayz, thanks alot! Hey wanna go onto it? Reply on my page plz, ; Signed:LB22 20:10, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Hmm, see everyone talking, more like Club Penguin? I'll ask my parents to go on it some time.-- Barkjon 20:15, 4 January 2008 (UTC) For the Above! Cool, you know, thanks! I never thought that I would get the reception I did when I came here! Thanks for being a great friend! ; Best Regards! LB22 20:19, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks I would be honoured to be a sysop, but I am suprised that you have said so this early. Please state a reason for it. Thanks again LB22 16:58, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ; PS-thanks for voting on the poll! Hey again! So, what else needs doing? Hey again! So, what else needs doing?LB22 17:27, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :'( CP on my PC isn't working!!!!!!! It's just continuing to say 'Loading Club Penguin 25%'! I am so upset...I am spiralling. Do you know a way of getting on? PS-I haven't even logged in!!LB22 17:57, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Hi (again, again again....) Soz for yapping at you all this time, but is Ocnarf Rocks currently active? Just wanna know ; Kind Regards ; LB22 18:05, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Nope he isn't very active. Hope that helps.-- Barkjon 20:56, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :( I have announced this to TurtleShroom and now I will say this to you. I am quitting the wiki. I am mistrusted by said user and I think it will spoil a very good wiki. I am sorry to say it, but I think it is the best thing. If you wish to talk to me, I will be here tomorrow and I will be at my own project to get that working. ; So, for the last time...(sniff, sniff...sob, sob...) ; Warm Regards ; LB22 21:03, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Shall I go on a USA server? Shall I go on a US server now. Tell me which one to go to. PS-I have accepted you on CP. LB22 20:40, 7 January 2008 (UTC) You have? Awesome! By the way, I usually go on CP on US, server Half Pipe, at the Cove or lighthouse, as 4:15-5:00 PM PST. See ya another time!-- Barkjon 00:06, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Vandal! There is a user that has vandalised the Clock Tower page (which I have reverted) and the Main Page. Said user goes under the name: Carcrazyguy100. Please consider for punishment. ; Warm Regards ; LB22 19:47, 8 January 2008 (UTC)‎ Ok!-- Barkjon 19:57, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Blog What do you think of the blog idea? LB22 19:23, 10 January 2008 (UTC) I think it's pretty good.-- Barkjon 22:06, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Christianity Hey, I heard you are a Christian! I am not totally firm but I do believe! Good on you! LB22 21:13, 11 January 2008 (UTC) That's awesome! So ,like, you just became one?-- Barkjon 14:37, 12 January 2008 (UTC) It's was tought a lot in my primary school, and I have been baptized so I s'pose I am! (Although not firmly!) LOL! LB22 15:53, 12 January 2008 (UTC) One more thing Have you seen Wikia Search yet? I recommend you see it, cos they need things about CP!LB22 15:54, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Need More Info Around Christmas time you talked to me about sysop tips and I am really interested because again if you make me a sysop I will be happy. LB22 became one pretty quickly and you even wanted to make him one I want to be like that please! I want to learn the fundamentals of being a sysop or you and all the other guys can have a poll. Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 05:14, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Ya keep doing editing. I'll make a poll soon!-- Barkjon 18:54, 18 January 2008 (UTC) KK! Ok I am there, I will be Rossin222 LB22 15:25, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Rockpooper? Some thoughtless person made some page called Rockpooper and it has a link to some site called www.example.net! I believe this page should be deleted however I sadly have no trace of any penguin that did it but this should be deleted! Dunklebug 05:25, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Penguin Standard Time Totally Vandalized! Somebody completely vandalized the Penguin Standard Time page with a link to a website look or check the history if it gets fixed but you should leave a message to the person with the link to his Club Penguin Cheat website. Maybe I will fix it! Dunklebug 05:59, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Rocketsnail Games Completely Vandalized! It's the same person who completely vandalized Penguin Standard Time Dunklebug 06:04, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Pizzatron 3000 (Candy Ingredients) Vandalized The same person that vandalized Penguin Standard Time and Rocketsnail Games Dunklebug 06:07, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Gift Shop Completely Vandalized! It's the same person who vandalized Penguin Standard Time Rocketsnail Games and Pizzatron 3000 (Candy Ingredients) Dunklebug 06:10, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug To See Vandalizims To See How bad the vandalizims were check the history if they are fixed by the time you see this! Dunklebug 06:14, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Just Thought It Was Funny =-] I just thought it was funny that both of us have a black puffle named Ace. I noticed the picture Me & Ace or Ace & I and thought funny i have a black puffle named Ace! Be Sure To Check Out My Weekly Polls! Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 02:58, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Ya that is funny!-- Barkjon 02:37, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Band Hey I would like to know the name of your band because on my page I created entitled Bands of course you can only imagine I want to turn it into a great article. I would like to make a section called "Club Penguin Wiki Member Bands" Wow that was long LOL! P.S. Could I join your band as a violinist P.S.S. If you have a different name for the mentioned section let me know Have A Nice Day =-] Dunklebug 03:34, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Yes you can join my band. And yes I'll try to make a new name for the page. P.S. My band's name is the Pengu's. I'm the drummer. -- Barkjon 00:05, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Abilities of A Sysop I would like to know the special things I will be able to do if I am a sysop. Just so I have a clear idea of what my "Job" will be on Club Penguin with the role of a sysop I just need to know some basics Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 01:48, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Go Ahead Sure I don't care go ahead and copy or whatever you like to call it. P.S. I just did their point of viw on the puffles to give it some creativity because there was a time when I guess you could call me a "Noob" to this wiki that I created pages on each puffle they each had their own. Have A Nice Day! =-] Thanks! P.S. I created pages on my puffles a while ago, before I was even a sysop!-- Barkjon 22:10, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Penguin of the Month! Guess what! You are named the inaugraial Penguin Of the Month! Congrats and good luck for Feb! Warm Regards LB22 20:39, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks!-- Barkjon 22:11, 29 January 2008 (UTC) How Come? How come under the "User List" in parentheses next to my name it doesn't have (Sysop)? Dunklebug 02:00, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug I don't know. I'll check it out.-- Barkjon 02:30, 31 January 2008 (UTC) I Now Hold The Title LOL! I saw on your user page you said you were the youngest sysop on this wiki well I just barely turned 11 in December and sorry you lost the title LOL! Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 02:13, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Actually, I'm still youngest. Right now I'm 10 years old. I'll be 11 this July.-- Barkjon 18:58, 1 February 2008 (UTC) (Sobbing) WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! =-[ lol! Dunklebug 00:46, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Invitation To My Igloo Party * Where: Dunklebug's Igloo * Time: Sunday at 6:00 * Server: Vanilla Be Sure To Bring Your Favorite Puffle To The Party My Amazing Story This is my amazing story that is kinda similar to Mrperson's but worse JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THIS IS NOT FAKE THIS IS REAL!!!!! A CP Trainer Hacker Ok Here I Go!! It was February 1st, 2008 a sad thing happened. Iwas just at The Plaza when all of a sudden something caught my eye it was a penguin named Rsnail I am sure you are probably thinking the moderator how cool. I was trying to be his friend but then two tings made me go something's not right 1. Moderators are only allowed on Safe Chat and 2. He was saying "All PENGUINS SUCK YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME HA HA HA!" At that point I was going to report him for bad language but then there was one thing that caught my eye and made me go GULP.... Atop his head was The Beta Test Party Hat. Then inside my head I was thinking oh my gosh! I saw penguins dissaperaing by the second meaning not only he was using the CP Trainer To hack into Rsnail's account but banning penguins. So me and three other penguins were surrolunding him going fast in circles around him so he couldn't ban us so while distracting him the other penguins reported him and he dissappeared within 10 seconds I was scared to death because a hacker banned me once before for no reason and if another hacker banned me again that would mean I'd been banned 2 times and if once more I was banned after that for the same thing I'd be banned forever. BARKJON PLEASE PUT IN ARCHIVES LIKE MRPERSON'S STORY PLEASE BELIEVE ME THIS IS NOT FAKE!! Please post everything but me saying please post this (Right here) and BARKJON PLEASE PUT IN ARCHIVES LIKE MRPERSON'S STORY PLEASE BELIEVE ME THIS IS NOT FAKE Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 20:18, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Sorry :( Thank you for your message. I will miss you and all the other editers here. I woul prefer not to use a poll to decide the new webmaster because it is so easy for users to vote for themselves. On that topic, would both you and TurtleShroom like to be the webmasters? I can't decide because every user here is excellent, but you two have the most experience. It's an ambitious idea and I doubt it will work, but I see no harm in trying. I just thought I should tell you that I am very fickle, so you might see me here again in a few months, but it's very unlikely. So, bye and warm regards! Robbsi 15:15, 4 February 2008 (UTC) I'd love to be one of the webmasters. It's fine with me if I share the job with TurtleShroom. -- Barkjon 20:56, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Sorry : [ Sorry I had to leave on such short notice at the party I had this HUGE Graphing project I had to do for math I am a bad procrastinator. Anyways sorry I had to leave so soon if I would've stayed longer if I didn't have the project Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 00:56, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Its ok.-- Barkjon 02:37, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Congrats! Well done on being the webmaster with TurtleShroom. You definiety deserve it! LB22 18:51, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks!-- Barkjon 19:04, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Help! I've been possesed! Someone got in my account! GAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!~Red~ 00:00, 6 February 2008 (UTC) That's not good. I'll try to stop it.-- Barkjon 02:32, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Should We Should we create a little more mature area of Silly Ideas of Sanity Penguin. We get so many complaints about it all the time. After all he is an evil person who deserves to be made fun of, they always do that kinda stuff in cartoons and games. Maybe we should have somebody create a template like "The Seizure" one that was on the green commander but it saying WARNING!!! Do Not Read If You Are Easily Offended. This May Contain Offensive Material!!! just a thought maybe we could do that. P.S. I Have 3 New Polls at Bottom of "Polls" Section On Page Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 02:47, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Ya maybe we should. Thanks for all the suggestions.-- Barkjon 02:49, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Could You Post Some Userboxes Could you post those two Club Penguin userboxes on My Club Penguin Wiki User Page except that one having my name Dunklebug on it. (The Ones That Are On Your Wikipedia Account) THANKS!! Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 02:51, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug No I can't because those userboxes aren't in the Club Penguin Wiki. Someone would have to make them and that's pretty hard.-- Barkjon 02:52, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Band Questions When do we perform? (The Penguin Jazz Duo) Is Stupy3 In The Pengu's Anymore? (The Pengu's) Thanks! Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 02:19, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug No Stupy isnt in the band and the Jazz band practices from 4:30-5:00 most days.-- Barkjon 00:03, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Be Sure To Check It Out!! Be sure to check out my Game Tips and my Catalog Secrets section on my user page and tell other penguins because I hope they can be of some help to All! Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 04:22, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Ok!-- Barkjon 19:36, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Great News!!!! Guys I have great news and I was wondering what you think. I plan to create a wiki about the video game "Destroy All Humans". Have You Ever Heard of It? Well I would like some advice on what you think and your ideas. Please Reply On User Page P.S. If This Goes Through Dont Worry I Will Still Be Editing The Club Penguin Wiki Maybe A Little More Than My Own! Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 03:56, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Help!!! Barkjon while requesting for my wikia I forgot to bookmark my request so now I can't get back to them because they said they would ask questions there! Dunklebug 05:07, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Very Entertaining Wiki... Love it. I don't go on CP at all anymore, ever since Disney took it over, I just felt too old for it. Whyville.net is what I use and I even started this wiki: whyville.wikia.com If you know anything about Whyville please help us! We really would like more people to interact with and most of the people who go on Club Penguin go on Whyville too. Anyways, nice wiki, it's cool, and there are many opinions on some of the pages. That makes it fun ^.^ One Favor Could you make my Deletion & Block Log at the top of my page like yours with the box around it? Thanx Dunklebug 05:15, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug RE: Ninja Well, I'll be... I really DO think I see a ninja! It is a black splotch near the trees in the Plaza's background! Yep. Told ya! I've always thought I had a good eye...-- Barkjon 20:04, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back, Barkjon! It's good to have you back! See you around! Warm Regards LB22 (yayayayayaya - how random) 17:43, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Left Message On Alternate Account I wrote about somethingI would like to start on the CPW please check on Barkjonaa and reply Thanks! Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 19:06, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug 005tk Hey Barkjon, I really want to meet you. Tell me when to meet you. user:005tk 9:04 PM June,17 2008 (EST)